


Sometimes a fantasy

by fightingdreamr



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Bathing/Washing, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Masturbation, Other, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 13:52:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3136790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fightingdreamr/pseuds/fightingdreamr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cole finds himself wanting to see the Inquisitor more often than he had before, but he never expected to witness this...</p><p>(Cassandra mentioned only)</p><p>(Works as a sequel to my last ColeFic "Let Me Help")</p><p>(This is kind of a stepping stone to getting to the fic request I got for a more dominant Cole. Also no more toe sucking, lol. Not a lot of toe fans on this site tee hee :) I don't get it- it feels amazing to me, but to each their own)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sometimes a fantasy

Cole found himself seeking out the Inquisitor for the second time that day. She didn’t need him right now, but for some reason he was beginning to find himself more and more compelled to spend time with her, even if he wasn’t there to help. It was a somewhat strange phenomenon for him; one that had been growing ever since he’d joined the Inquisition. Some of the people here- their eyes stuck. They wanted to remember him, and Cole had found himself wanting to be remembered by them. Varric had said it was part of friendship. Friendship between spirits and those in this world wasn’t very well charted territory, but it could happen. Cole made a mental note to go to Solas for advice on the matter. Suddenly, though, Cole’s attention was ripped away from his train of thought.

He was floating up the tower stairs when he heard it. He usually couldn’t hear her thoughts this far away, but this time they were _louder_ than usual: _Jolt of pleasure surging through me as he kisses the nape of my neck. Silk ribbons tight on my wrists as I try to writhe beneath him. Feels so good…_

He stopped dead in his tracks. His heart felt like it had jumped into his throat. Something strange was stirring inside him; he couldn’t identify the feeling- but he didn’t like it. His face grew hot with what felt like anger as it flushed red. He remembered being told that moments like these were meant to be private, but Cole felt an overwhelming urge to find out what was going on. He continued on his way to her quarters, his hands now clenched into fists. Pangs of guilt tried in vain to stop him from continuing onward, but they weren’t strong enough to overcome his newfound jealousy.

Cole was somewhat taken aback when the only person in the room was the Inquisitor. She had pulled the tub out of the storage closet and brought it close to her fireplace, where several buckets of water sat near to the flames, warming up. She was soaking in the bath, her skin wet and glistening with the soft glow from the flames. Her lips were barely parted and her eyes were softly closed. She looked serene, peaceful…

Where were the silk ribbons? The man? Cole thought about doing a double take to check the room for sure, but the Inquisitor’s thoughts drowned the notion out. _Excitement tugs at my heart when I fight the restraints, but I know I’m safe- I trust him. He kisses me again, this time on the collarbone, leaving a wet lip print before moving on._

The inquisitor brought a hand out from beneath the waterline and pressed two fingers down on her collarbone, as if to leave ‘lip prints’ on her skin. Her hand then moved down and cupped one of her breasts, squeezing gently as she continued to fantasize. 

Cole felt like he should probably go, but he couldn’t seem to make his body follow his commands to leave. He was transfixed, watching the gleam of the bathwater on her skin, highlighting the roundness of her breasts as she cupped one and pinched. Her nipples began to harden as she played with herself. She didn’t know he was here- he should really go…

_He grabs my breasts and moves his face downward, but his expression is hidden by the Orlesian mask he’s wearing. The mystery adds another layer of excitement as I tug at the ribbons, wanting to place my hands on the back of his head as he begins to suck on my nipples, but I can’t. He didn’t want me to do any of the work, he just wanted to give…_

The Inquisitor let out a soft moan as she gently pinched her nipple. One of her hands began to stir below the waterline of the bath, moving down her stomach until… _He keeps going, kissing me softly down my stomach…_

The scene she was imagining felt familiar to him somehow… He almost knew what was going to transpire next; He would use his fingers first until she begged him to use his tongue… _His lips smirk up at me as he arrives at his destination. He watches my expression, taking pleasure in how it must look like I’m begging him for more. He brings his index finger to his lips before he licks it, somehow managing to hold the smirk the whole time. He slowly traces my opening, wetting his finger further with my own wet arousal, then moves up to my most sensitive area and presses down softly…_

How did he know that was next? He had heard this before somewhere… Cassandra’s books. This was a scene from one of the books the seeker loved so much. Cole looked over to the side table near the Inquisitor’s bed and found confirmation: a tattered copy with a bookmark sticking out about three fourths of the way through.

The Inquisitor’s body jerked a bit, causing small waves to form in her bathwater. She was biting her lip now and one of her feet was resting on the lip of the tub. Her toes curled up as she moved her hand somewhere beneath the waterline. Though he knew what she was doing, Cole floated upward a bit to get a better view. He probably shouldn’t be watching this… but…

 _He applies pressure as he moves his finger back and forth, then eases up, changing how forceful he is but keeping the rhythm steady._ She mimicked her fantasy, massaging her clitoris under the water and moaning slightly as she did so.

Cole could feel himself becoming aroused at the sight. He remembered how it had felt when he had helped her before and he wanted to do it again. He contemplated letting her see him and offering to help, but then he would have to admit to spying on her- she might be upset… He should probably leave…

_“It feels so good…” I tell him, moaning with a longing in my voice. He’s smirking still- it’s driving me wild…_

Cole furrowed his brows- The man in the book had had a beard, but in her mind this person didn’t… He momentarily wondered why that was, but only momentarily; a wave of pleasure pouring out of the inquisitor’s mind swept him up into her fantasy again. 

She plunged two of her fingers inside of her and began to wiggle them rapidly back and forth; hitting the spot inside her that she loves over and over. _“Oooh, more…” I moan as he stimulates me on the inside. My legs flex inadvertently with the sensation, but are held back by the ribbon on my ankles. I curl my toes and arch my back. He smiles, a cocky condescending smile that somehow turns me on, and nods before slowly sliding his fingers out of my body. He brings his hands up to the buckles on the mask, his fingers shining with my juices dripping down onto his palm, and unhooks the strap. The mask falls away to reveal impossibly blond hair, swaying at bit from the momentum before it settles in front of blue eyes. He moves his face downward and begins to lick me, moving his tongue over my clitoris as he slowly slides his wet fingers back inside of me…_

Cole’s eyes shot open. She was thinking about _him?_ The jealousy which had clamped down on his hart before- he smiled a bit, laughing at his own insecurities. The Inquisitor opened her eyes and stopped rubbing herself for a moment, surveying the room. Cole covered his mouth with his hands in reaction- had she heard him? Sensed him? 

The Inquisitor, not seeing anything, closed her eyes again and went back to her masturbation. Cole wanted to do something- to help her get there, to make her feel good- especially now that he knew she was thinking about him… but he was frozen, unable to move his body- he was consumed with watching her.

“So this is what she wants?” He thought to himself as she wriggled her fingers inside of her and brought her thumb to her clitoris, beginning to massage it. “I’ll give her this next time…” He rationalized his lack of departure by classifying it as research to help him help her in the future…

_My back arches as he engulfs me with his mouth, sucking and forming a seal while he flicks his tongue against me. His fingers speed up inside of me, stimulating both my g-spot and cervix as he moves… The pressure is building… I can feel it…_

She abandoned her fantasy and concentrated solely on the physical sensation she was creating with her own hands. She was getting closer… She groaned, louder than before- almost as if she couldn’t control the volume. She could feel herself spasming against her fingers as the floodgates opened. Her leg twitched, causing some of the bathwater to spill over the side of the tub. Waves of pleasure rushed over her body as she came, moaning as her body writhed. She gasped a bit as the pleasure began to subside and a smile crept across her face. 

It was the most beautiful thing Cole had ever seen. The Inquisitor usually found ways to bring herself down- worrying about her grim responsibility, or paperwork, or gathering enough resources, but this time she’d been able to make herself feel good- the way Cole thought she should always deserve to feel… She smiled and sighed and brought her arms up to rest on her shoulders as she sat slowly backward into the warm water.

She was amazing. She was beautiful. And he wanted her to feel this good about herself all the time… He should try to give her what she wanted later, but for now he wanted to listen to her some more…

She felt a little guilty for imaging Cole as more of a “bad boy,” after all, he would probably never go for that… or even understand it… But it still felt nice to fantasize.

Cole smiled a bit, already thinking about where he could find a mask and some ribbon. Wouldn’t she be surprised…


End file.
